hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 8
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast features Joel's description of the homecoming of the gays, a suicide robot, Penny Arcade Scholarship, aspirations, Eli's Bass Pro Shop adventure, Joel's Movie Day, an Interview with Jesus H. Christ, and a ton of questions. This episode of the podcast was (at the time) the longest one of all. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Final Countdown Intro *'2:05' - Homecoming of the Gays & Hunting Gays http://www.box.net/shared/s9zed8bycu audio *'5:55' - Denise's name *'10:43' - Suicide Robot & Lost http://www.box.net/shared/66i8lqkj8e audio *'13:45' - Eli's Suicide *'14:33' - David's Situation *'15:53' - Penny Arcade Scholarship & Videogame Colleges *'25:00' - Joel's Aspirations: What he wanted to be as a child *'26:55' - Eli's Aspirations *'29:12' - Josh's Aspirations *'32:17' - Battlestar Top 10 on David Letterman *'34:45' - a bit more Lost *'35:27' - RollTube *'36:52' - Woman sat on a toilet for two years - Prarie Dogging It *'40:14' - Eli's "Outdoor World" Adventures in Bass Pro Shop http://www.box.net/shared/qvqqepv7ej audio *'45:30' - Mexican Flea Market *'47:09' - Dollar Store DVDs *'51:10' - What up N-word? *'54:00' - Spray Painting Rust *'55:32' - Dave Cooliate AKA Unclue Joey *'57:55' - Bob Saget Stand Up *'1:00:26' - Joel's Movie Day: Predator 2, Doom, Airforce One *'1:07:10' - Jesus H. Christ on the phone *'1:10:33' - "Talkin' out my Jesus ass" *'1:10:45' - Internet in Heaven *'1:12:15' - Eli's grandma (Estel) & Jesus *'1:13:43' - What's it like being savoir of all mankind? *'1:14:29' - Prayers *'1:18:23' - Jesus' thoughts on Lost *'1:20:03' - Jesus' thoughts on Battlestar: Galactica *'1:21:04' - Jesus Role Playing *'1:22:47' - Jesus at cons *'1:24:00' - Hitler in heaven? *'1:25:52' - Mail Sack *'1:26:53' - Question: What do you think of Arthur C. Clark & Ray Kurzweil? *'1:29:12' - Question: What do you think of Angel: After the Fall? *'1:31:00' - Question: What do you think of Vampires being invisible in mirrors, but visible in photographs? *'1:31:23' - Question: Dead Baby Jokes? * 1:32:05 - Question: Robot Child & 80's TV Series * 1:32:50 - Eli's Childhood * 1:33:35 - Question: Favorite season on Star Trek: The Next Generation & Favorite Episode * - Star Trek is Seasame Street for Nerds * 1:40:15 - Question: What do you think of Farscape? * 1:41:05 - Question: What do you drive? What would you mount on it? * 1:42:55 - Question: Nervous about Dollhouse? * 1:44:15 - Question: Should I go back to Buffy? *'1:53:23' - Question: What do you think of Chuck? * 1:54:12 - Question: What do you think of Lost? Will it ever recover? * 1:58:00 - The iDong * 1:58:38 - Question: What do you think of Pushing Dasies? * 2:00:03 - Question: What do you think of the Hobbit film? * The Hobbit by Michael Bay * The Hobbit by Black Devil Doll * 2:05:00 - Question: Who's the Final Cylon? * 2:08:43 - Question: Eli's Grandma (Estel) ranks Star Trek, and Tree Beard reviews The Office. * 2:10:27 - Question: What do you think of: How I Met Your Mother? * 2:11:40 - Question: Rambo does Eli's grandma * 2:12:10 - Question: What do you think of Babylon 5? * 2:12:45 - Question: What do you think of Lesbian Buffy? * 2:14:38 - Question: Buffy vs Angel comics * 2:15:26 - Question: What do you think of Half Life 2? * 2:16:21 - Question: Did you tip Keith the Pizza Guy? * 2:18:41 - Question: Who's a Scrull? Lord of the Rings, Football, Wrestling, Predator all mentioned. * 2:23:01 - Question: What jobs do you guys have? * 2:24:00 - Question: Will you ever get sponsors? * 2:24:15 - Question: What do you think of Battlestar: Caprica * 2:25:15 - Question: The Site Manifesto * 2:25:35 - Question: It's HijinkS Ensue (plural) * 2:26:33 - Question: Capitalization of the Manifesto * 2:27:30 '''- Question: What do you think of World of Warcraft? * '''2:29:03 - Question: Do more Lord of the Rings impressions * 2:30:02 - Question: What do you think of geek chicks? * 2:34:30 - Question: Rick Rolling, and the Internet is Serious Business * 2:35:40 - Question: Tree Beard vs Cloverfield * Category:Podcast